


看抓到了什么？是光之战士！

by HANA_ICHI



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 抹布 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANA_ICHI/pseuds/HANA_ICHI
Summary: ALL光1.0公式光无脑无剧情爽文高能预警：抹布/轮奸/电击/羞辱/折磨/肉便器/dirtytalk/强制口交/失禁





	看抓到了什么？是光之战士！

“混账——！”  
空旷的囚室中回荡着莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯尖锐的咒骂，还有胫甲的金属响声混着碰撞地肉体的闷响。  
“竟敢夺走我的同伴！抢夺盖乌斯大人注视的目光！我绝不饶你！”  
莉维亚一脚狠狠踹上他的腹部，光之战士感到五脏六腑仿佛都被绞烂了一样，他蜷缩在地上痛苦地呕出一股胃液。他的身体被拘束器束缚得动弹不得，只能沦为承载女人怒火的沙袋。莉维亚像不知疲惫一样殴打了男人整整半小时，她的手下没有一个人敢上前阻止这个白色的魔女，只怕下一秒就会沦为她的枪下亡魂。  
光之战士闭上双眼试图缓解身上的疼痛……敏菲利亚和拂晓的贤人已经全部救出，而他则为了垫后而被魔导射线击中，成为了帝国的囚徒。  
“我要亲手杀了你……！”  
没有求饶，没有恐惧，这对莉维亚来说无异于挑衅，盛怒之下她拔出枪支向光之战士射去！千钧一发之际，龟缩在一旁的军官匆忙才扑上前去制止。  
“莉维亚阁下！盖乌斯阁下吩咐一定留下冒险者性命，五天后要转移到究极神兵研究所！”  
“切——”  
枪口一偏，子弹“铛”一声被打入光之战士面前的金属地面，丝丝地冒着白烟。莉维亚走到男人面前来回仔细地端详着，她踩上光之战士被皮靴包裹的结实小腿。  
“冒险者……我突然有一份礼物想要送给你。”  
像是想到什么有趣的事，她的声音忽然带上一些笑意，脚下的力道忽然加重。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
光之战士终于剧烈地挣扎抽动起来，他浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，痛苦地嘶吼着试图摆脱。直到传来一声骨头断裂的脆响，他陷入了短暂的昏迷。

-  
“哈啊——”  
冰冷刺骨的寒意劈头盖脸向光之战士袭来，将他的意识从黑暗中强行剥出。男人是被冰水泼醒的，他抽搐着胸膛剧烈起伏，瞪大着眼睛茫然又戒备地环视着四周的状况。  
这是一个密闭的房间，像极了刚才的囚室却多了许多五花八门的仪器，更像是一个审讯场所。房间里站了大概有十来个士官，他们盯着房间中央的光之战士，神色各异，窃窃私语。  
光之战士被魔导浮空拘束器呈大字型的吊起，他浑身赤裸着，身上的皮肤因为寒冷起了细小的疙瘩。  
大概已经被治疗处理过，被折断的腿已经不再有痛觉但也无法使上力气，脚踝和腿根被用绳子丝丝绑在一起，磨得腿根发疼。这样双腿大开的姿势垂在柔软毛发里阴茎也避无可避地袒露在所有人面前，光之战士艰难地试图合拢腿抵抗这种十足的羞耻感。  
来不及细想接下来将遭到怎样的折磨与耻辱，两个医疗兵已经手捧魔药走到他的身边，身前身后为他的乳首，龟头和后穴都抹上黏稠的液体。  
“……滚开……滚开！”  
大概是预料到自己将会遭受怎样的对待，光之战士剧烈地挣扎试图反击，他的身后又来了两个士兵制住他的腿和手臂才将他固定住。医疗兵抹好药液取来了一些被细线链接着的仪器，冰冷的夹子咬住光之战士的乳头，微曲的金属棍毫不留情地撑开他的肛口插进肠道里，细长的棒子被直直地捅进他的龟头，让男人吃痛地叫喊起来。  
身后的士兵松开了他，留他一个人喘息着扭动。一个士官走到一个操作台前运行起来，光之战士突然意识到这究竟是什么东西，铺天盖地的绝望瞬间袭来，他疯狂挣扎着，像一条砧板上的鱼。  
“不要……不要…………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
随着操控器的开关被拉下，电路瞬间接通，电流狠狠地贯穿光之战士的全身，带来肌肉撕裂一般的疼痛，蛰咬他每一寸的神经，前列腺被强大的电流冲击着，伴随着剧烈的刺激和快感。他的鸡巴很快就硬了起来，和穴洞一起不停地流着水，穴口紧缩不自觉地咬住那根将自己拖去无限深渊的金属棍。  
光之战士翻着白眼，舌头不自觉地吐在外面，口水也含不住流得整个胸口都是。男人口齿不清地求饶着，被电流牵引着挺胸抬腰来回弹动，双腿大张，向房间里的人展示着英雄被电击玩弄成什么失态的样子。  
“救……啊啊啊啊啊……不…………啊啊……”  
此刻房间里全是压抑的喘息，有人已经对着他打起了手枪。  
光之战士无暇理会周围，他的身体已经快到达极限，下身全是失禁的尿液和肠液顺着腿根流到膝盖，最后落到地面变成一滩污浊的水。他很快达到了高潮，鸡巴喷出一股又一股的浓精。  
效果已经达到，操作的士官将仪器关闭，光之战士马上像一个被抽走了灵魂的布偶无力地被吊挂在拘束器之上，一阵一阵地痉挛着，金属棍从脱力的肛口滑出，医疗兵上前取下细棍和乳夹，男人浅色的奶头和乳晕被电流折磨得胀大红肿，鸡巴和龟头也胀成深红色，无法合拢的马眼断断续续地淌着残精。  
他们调换了拘束器的模式，拘束器用巨环吊起光之战士的腰，将他的双臂反剪在背后，降到人腰的高度。光之战士沉浸在电击的麻痹感中无法动弹，只能任由他们为所欲为。  
突然一根灼热的肉棒抵在了他股缝间来回磨蹭着，龟头蹭在他的穴口却踟蹰不动。  
“第六分队的能不能行了，你不操就轮下个了！”  
窃窃私语的声音突然喧哗起来。  
“我，我没干过男人……！”  
“不干男人鸡巴还那么硬哈哈哈！”  
“要么他屁眼挨你枪子儿，要么你脑门挨枪子儿，他妈的赶紧选！”  
被同伴嘲笑起哄，身后的人终于才下定了决心将阴茎插进光之战士的后穴里。脱力的光之战士跟梦中骤醒一般，疯狂地挣扎起来，想要逃开这场令人作呕的侵犯。  
可是男人被驯服的肠穴又湿又软，主动吸吮着奸淫自己的那根鸡巴，丝毫没有任何说服力。他被拘束器逼迫着双腿大张屁股高撅，像个主动求欢的母狗，在敌军面前也毫不掩盖下贱的模样。光之战士只能双拳紧握，压抑住喉咙里的呻吟。  
他的面前来了一个精灵，精灵拽起他柔软的短发将他的脑袋抬起，笔直且长的阴茎冒着水拍打着光之战士的脸颊。  
光之战士咬牙瞪着他，蓝色的眼眸里依旧是那股不屈和倔强。精灵倒是不气恼，他眯着双眼游刃有余地欣赏着他的神情。  
“不愧是大英雄，在这种时候都有这样让人兴奋的表情。”  
他取来一副口部固定器，撬开光之战士紧咬的牙关，让他维持着合不拢嘴的模样。精灵满意地在怒视之下把肉棒干进了他的嘴里，强迫他为自己口交。  
精灵的鸡巴过于长了，龟头直直地顶进光之战士的喉管，他难受地红了眼眶痉挛着流下眼泪和鼻水，口水不停地伴随干呕声漏出。后穴也同时被操着，那个毫无经验的帝国士官让光之战士的不适感到达了极点，他呜咽试图摆脱这一切。  
“要射了……要射了……”  
身后的人嘀嘀咕咕地加快了操弄的速度，没几下就射在了光之战士的后穴里，精灵也射在他嘴里跟脸上。  
“呕……”  
男人红着眼不停地呕吐着，嘴里的精液和胃液一滩一滩地流出来，他无力含住后穴里的精液，任由白色的浓精湿了满腿。  
“喂喂，别忘了签名，到时候少了谁小心莉维亚阁下削了你们的脑袋！”  
光之战士听到背后悉悉梭梭，肩膀和腿侧传来一阵瘙痒，他大概知道这是侵犯他的人在自己身上记下了他们的名字。比起刚才的强奸，这更像是给自己打上了屈辱的标记，光之战士痛苦地闭上双眼。  
下一个人是一个猫魅，他显然比之前的男人要熟练得多，他拍打着光之战士两瓣饱满肥硕的屁股，握在掌心扯开，恶意地撑开肛穴让前一个人的精液流出来。  
“啊啊……全是男人的精液，真恶心呢。看在你是大英雄的份上还是操你吧。”  
猫魅爽快地将肉棒捅进光之战士的穴里，猫魅弯曲的鸡巴正好将光之战士的敏感点插得舒服。比起痛苦，男人更不愿意承认自己被敌军操得很爽，可惜不停流着淫水的阴茎无法撒谎，鸡巴随着身后的顶操一晃一晃地拍打着自己的小腹。  
“诶，你这家伙的逼穴可真够爽的，光之战士改叫光之荡妇好了！”  
猫魅大笑着不留余力地插着他的穴眼，光之战士想要摇头否认，可是嘴里又插着不知道是谁的肉棒。他耻辱地颤抖着，却被操上了高潮，阴茎不停射着精水，好像在承认着这副肉体的的确确是这样淫荡。  
猫魅签名后下一个人又急切地插了进来，男人的高潮余韵还没有过，他不自禁地漏着精液，再次被拖入快感的深渊，一遍一遍地在高潮和屈辱中轮回。  
不知道轮过多少个人，仿佛已过去了整一个晚上晚上。光之战士原本犀利的双眼已经失去了焦距，皮肤上乱七八糟地写满了名字，嘴里无意识地流着精液和口水，脸上和头发挂着干结的精块，已经无法射精的鸡巴硬着流着淫水，结实的小腹被精液填的满满只要没有被肉棒堵着就像失禁一样一股一股地喷出来，穴口又红又肿，只要轻轻地摩擦都能让英雄的身体颤栗不已。  
“哎让开，等了这么久该到老子了吧！”  
身后传来一声粗沉的叫喊。  
“不行，你插过就要用坏掉了。”  
“少废话，滚开！”  
一阵轻微的骚动过后，一双大手摸上了光之战士的腰，光之战士这时才意识到身后的人是一个体型硕大的鲁加。在这一瞬间，麻木的心也感到前所未有的恐惧，他呜咽着扭动身躯却全是徒劳地挣扎。  
鲁加可完全没有那些怜香惜玉的心思，他的双手抓着光之战士的腿根，将他往自己的巨根上套，穴口被刹那撑开到极限，光之战士觉得自己仿佛要被插裂了，五脏六腑都被操得移了位，疼痛让他颈项的筋脉都瞬间暴起，试图往前挪动逃离这根硕大鸡巴的强暴。  
痛苦和舒爽都在同一刻如约而至，鲁加的肉棒能操到男人每一个敏感点，精准地碾压过前列腺，把光之战士爽得眼泪直流，喉咙发出“呃…呃…”的嘶吼。不知道是谁掐住了他肿大的奶头和乳晕，有人继续干着他的嘴，让酸胀的嘴穴一刻也得不到停歇。  
“爽死我了，没想到大英雄也是条天生下贱的母狗！”  
“操，老子忍不住了，我要在他身上撸一发。”  
他们将温热的精液和尿液射在他的头发和每一寸皮肤上，光之战士呜咽着张腿迎合着鲁加的抽插，两瓣被抓的发红淤青的臀肉也随着交媾一颤一颤，两个巨大的囊袋也随之拍打着光之战士的腿根，发出“啪啪”的声响。此时此刻他被迫成为肉欲的奴隶，顺从地交出最后坚持的尊严。  
光之战士被鲁加操到了高潮，又要迎接接下来加倍的敏感，终于鲁加也在他穴里射了一大股的浓精，结实的小腹被撑得像怀孕一样圆鼓，精液狠狠打在光之战士的前列腺上，他浑身的肌肉紧绷的僵硬，身体扭曲着剧烈地抽搐起来。鲁加撤出肉棒，没有东西堵住的肉洞将满满的精液喷泄而出，一遍遍冲刷着他的肠道。  
光之战士的鸡巴也失禁了，一小股浊黃的尿液顺着阴茎流到囊袋上，他颤抖着试图憋住这种耻人的行径，却奈何不了被折磨得难以闭合的马眼根本止不住这股尿意。在众目睽睽之下，光之战士的阴茎抽动着喷出了大股腥臊的尿水。  
“靠，他被操得尿出来了耶！”“哈哈哈哈他还想憋住，真是要笑死我了！”  
后穴和嘴再次被插入，有人拿着细棒插进光之战士淌着尿液的铃口里，帝国的军士们变本加厉地玩弄英雄的肉体，他们喊来了更多战友享用他们的俘虏，日复一日地延续这场荒诞的噩梦。  
英雄的自尊终于被碾得稀碎，曾经英勇战斗的事迹也被踩成一纸笑话烧作了灰烬。光之战士迷茫地看着眼前逐渐模糊的情景，落下了一滴不属于情欲的眼泪。

-  
光之战士被营救回沙之家后骨折的腿在雅·修特拉的治疗下很快恢复如常，继续参与对抗帝国的战役，为拂晓的任务满世界地来回奔波。  
有些细心的贤人却隐隐约约地察觉了光之战士的变化，他依旧和伙伴们说说笑笑，却在一次伊达从背后抱住他时瞬间僵硬。越发厚重的皮甲让他坚毅的背景变得沉重，他不再如往常一样与他人勾肩搭背，甚至会悄然避开任何人触碰的指尖。贤人们无从知道这些改变背后究竟发生过什么，被他从不向谁提起被俘虏的日子，甚至旁人问起也只是生硬地回避了话题。  
光之战士像是早已走出了南方堡留下的阴霾，直到那个调查难民暴乱的晚上。他在流民街里调查暴乱武装的源头，却听见了远处的骚动。他前去查看却见到一个阿拉米格的女人赤裸着被难民们压在地上，他们在她身上磨蹭自己的阴茎，奸着她的两个穴和嘴。女人无助地哭喊着，却被撕扯着头发殴打。  
“哈哈！还装，看你出的水！真是条母狗！”  
不知道是谁嘶哑的粗言秽语直击光之战士的耳膜。  
“没想到大英雄也是条天生下贱的母狗！”  
“光之战士改叫光之荡妇好了！”  
“全是男人的精液，真恶心呢。”  
眼前的情状慢慢和另一个场景的重合，狠狠刨出光之战士最深藏的记忆，撕扯开他平静的伪装。  
那几个男人正沉浸在肉欲的天堂里，没有人发现黑夜中慢慢接近的身影，那是挥动着巨斧的修罗。一阵血肉横飞，男人的头颅瞬间被斩落，和其余残肢一同散了一地。滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，染红了光之战士脚下的黄沙。  
血肉喷了女人一身，她惊恐地瑟缩着僵硬在原地怕他用手里的斧子将她也劈成两半，她偷偷地望过去却发现男人并没有注意她，他跪在血红的沙地里，蜷缩进土墙的阴影中，健壮的身体不断颤抖着，像一只被压垮了脊梁的猛兽。  
女人不敢轻举妄动，她就这样僵持着，直到圆月爬过半空，男人依旧跪在沙地上埋在自己的臂弯里。她害怕男人再度暴起，她小心翼翼地着捡起被撕破的衣料，拖着被强暴后疲软的身体踉踉跄跄地奔逃。  
她一边跑着一边不安地回望，光之战士遥远的身影在黑暗中渐渐变得模糊，看不真切了。


End file.
